


Honoka X Umi Fic(s?)

by LastWorstHope



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Creampie, F/F, Late 20's AU, Office Lady Honoka, Trans!Umi, Vanilla, doggystyle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LastWorstHope/pseuds/LastWorstHope
Summary: Some very lovey Honoka and Umi stuff I've been working on for a whileIf I add more stuff to this I'll set up tags and notes by chapter I think?Main things to know:Honoka is an Office Worker, Umi is a housewife basicallyUmi is transSet roughly 10 or 15 years after the show, they've been together basically that entire time as wellMay be kinda out of character? Hard to nail down with making up a timeskip that big lolIf more of these end up even remotely presentable I'll try to clean this up a bit more and make a more enticing summary lmao
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka & Sonoda Umi
Kudos: 7





	Honoka X Umi Fic(s?)

"Home now!" Honoka called out as she walked into the apartment, kicking off her shoes and sliding them into the holder. As she pulled her hair out of her ponytail she caught a flash of blue hair and a glimpse of pale skin.

"Welcome h-h-hooooome" Umi replied, barely attempting to hide a yawn as she walked out from the bedroom and tried to rub the sleep from her eyes. Honoka rolled her eyes as she shook her hair down and began unbuttoning her work jacket.

"Napping? At 5 PM? Again?" she teased, taking off her jacket and draping it over the back of a chair, before turning around to face her girlfriend. "O-oh" Honoka gasped, blushing and turning back around before busying herself with her work skirt.

"We've been together for over a decade now, at some point you're going to need to get used to me not being fully clothed, you know!" It was Umi's turn to roll her eyes as she reached out to help with the zipper on Honoka's skirt. "I mean really, you helped me open up and get so much more comfortable with my body, don't try and tell me that you don't appreciate the view" she teased as she helped her partner out of the skirt and put her arms around her neck, hugging her close from behind.

"Its not that I don't appreciate your body!" Honoka protested, "You just surprised me, that's all, I wasn't expecting- mmm."

"What was that?" Umi asked, "You weren't expecting... What exactly?"

"You know... Th-this" Honoka said in answer, reaching a hand back and quickly touching the soft, warm girlcock that was pressing into her panties, quickly letting go and fiddling with the buttons on her blouse as she blushed as red as her hair.

Umi giggled as she reached further around and helped undo Honokas blouse, pulling it off for her and draping it with the discarded jacket. "Oh, how the times have changed." She teased as she reached up to undo her girlfriend's bra, "I seem to remember that you were the one all fired up about the club and I was the one too embarrassed to sing on stage."

"Yes well, that was a long time ago, and I'm not sure what that has to do with you walking around our apartment naked!" Honoka replied as her bra fell off as well, now keenly aware of her girlfriend's breasts and girlcock pressing into her back as Umi's hands moved down for the last item of clothing.

"Do you enjoy the view, or don't you?" Umi asked as she slid her partner's panties down and let them fall to the ground, gently spinning her around and trying to suppress a smile at how red Honoka's face had gotten.

Taken by surprise, Honoka's eyes went first not to Umi's face, but to her nipples, which were already standing strong from rubbing first against Honoka's blouse and then her bare skin. Her eyes wandered down over Umi's toned stomach to the blue bush surrounding the white girlcock that was hanging between her legs and quickly hiding her face in her hand's before Umi could see her blush even harder. "Iwafug" she mumbled through her fingers.

"Sorry, I'm not sure I understood that" Umi said, unable to hide her smile at her partner's adorable shyness anymore. She reached up and grabbed Honoka's hands, gently pulling them away from her averted eyes and resting them on her breasts. When Honoka mumbled another reply with her eyes on the ground and her hands cupping Umi's boobs, she replied "Didn't catch it that time either~"

Blushing furiously, Honoka met Umi's eyes and defiantly shouted "I WANNA FUCK" as she squeezed her girlfriend's breasts. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that she'd shouted, while Umi giggled and responded "Don't worry, the neighbors moved out last week, remember? You can get as loud as you want." As she leaned in for a kiss Umi continued "You know I've always loved your voice, so don't hold back."

Whatever reply Honoka had in mind was lost in the passionate embrace, buried as Umi's tongue entered her mouth, forgotten as she grabbed her girlfriend's ass and squeezed, feeling Umi's girlcock growing harder by the moment against her stomach.

"And as for your request... It would be my pleasure" Umi said, pulling back from the kiss. She let go of Honoka's breasts and grabbed her by the waste, spinning her around once again against the couch. "Are you ready?" Umi asked as Honoka gasped at the sudden maneuver.

"Please god yes, fuck me please" Honoka begged, reaching down between her legs to spread herself open for the love of her life.

"Happily!" Umi replied, lining herself up with Honoka with one hand and bending her over with the other. As she got her head inside of Honoka's dripping wet vagina she let go of herself and grabbed Honoka by her thick waist, slamming herself all the way into her girlfriend in one strong thrust. Both crying out in pleasure, Umi slammed herself into and out of Honoka again and again, watching her ass bounce and ripple as their hips came together again and again.

"GOD YES" Umi heard Honoka scream out as she felt the squeezing around her girlcock that meant her girlfriend was cumming. The tightness making her lose all control, she bent over Honoka, releasing her ass and reaching up to grab and squeeze her boobs, and thrusting harder and faster all the while. "FUCK MEEEE" Honoka cried out as Umi did just that, fucking her with a ferocity she had held back so far, feeling her girlcock grow painfully hard and knowing she was close to her end as well.

"Wh-where?" Umi asked between thrusts, knowing she was almost done. "Insideinsideinside" Honoka gasped as she orgasmed again. Umi complied quickly, biting Honoka's neck as she pushed herself as deep as she could reach one last time. She moaned out her girlfriend's name as she felt herself finish inside her, girlcock pumping her cum into Honoka again and again. When the throbbing had finished she thrust in and out of her girlfriend a couple more times, then started to pull herself out.

"Wait!!" Honoka cried out, quickly turning around and dropping down to her knees as Umi's girlcock left her. She eagerly licked and sucked up every last drop of cum from her girlfriend's girlcock, savoring the mixture of both of their tastes as she took Umi's full length inside of her mouth.

"Allow me to return the favor!" Umi said when Honoka had finished cleaning her off, pulling her up and laying her down on the couch. She spread Honoka's legs, then her lips, and eagerly drank deep, making sure to lick up as much of both of their cum as she could. When she was done she laid down on the couch with Honoka and kissed her, both of their mouths full of cum and each other's tongues.

"I love you so much..." Umi said, nestling her face in Honokas hair as they cuddled together, naked, soft and warm and most of all, together in every way.

"I love you t- Wait a second are you *actually* going back to sleep?!" Honoka said, disbelieving.


End file.
